


Football Is Right Gay

by The_Russian_Echidna



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Don't touch monkey's, Fluff, M/M, Manchester City, Meaningless Fluff, Post-Canon, Simon just wants food, football can be a strangely gay sport despite ya homophobes, leicester, soccer/football, the rumor come out does Bruno Mars is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Russian_Echidna/pseuds/The_Russian_Echidna
Summary: Baz was in the middle of cutting his fruit when he heard Simon's voice float over the couch on a lazy afternoon."Football is right gay, Baz."





	Football Is Right Gay

Baz was in the middle of cutting his fruit when he heard Simon's voice float over the couch on a lazy afternoon. 

"Football is right gay, Baz." 

A snort escaped him, and he set down his knife. 

"What brought this on, Snow?"

"Come and see. I'm watching the game from yesterday."

Picking up his fruit, Baz walked over to see. 

"Alright, show me," he said, setting himself on the couch with thud. Simon pressed play, and snuggled into Baz's shoulder. On the screen, a very aggressive play was happening, and although it turned anticlimactic, there was a very nice hug from behind between the two opposing players.

"See what I mean," Simon said, calmly eating strawberries from Baz's bowl.

"I guess. Seemed like more of a friend thing then you seem to be reading it," Baz replied, mild confusion in his voice. 

"Really?" Simon replied, equally as confused. 

"I don't know. Like I said, just looks friendly to me," Baz replied. 

"Hmm," Simon hummed. Baz reached into his bowl, only to feel his fingers rub against porcelain.

"Snow, did you eat my strawberries," he asked, somewhat frantically, searching for any plausible remains. He looked over in time to see a small smile appear on Simon's face. 

"Simon!" he whined, flopping himself onto Simon's lap. Simon laughed, running his hands through Baz's hair. 

"And they say I'm the child," Simon said, ignoring the death glare Baz shot him in order to turn his attention back to the television, and they returned back to their comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
